prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dean27/Archive 11
Background *Hey Dean! I'm an active user on this page and I love it! You've also been a good admin keeping stuff updated! But don't you thing the background's a bit old now? Having WWE '12? Just a suggestion to change it to the Extreme Rules poster till Extreme Rules then change it to Payback till Payback comes. :D Just a suggestion. It's been bothering me for a while. Thanks Dean! Arjun.rajmohan (talk) 17:13, April 30, 2014 (UTC) :*Hey Dean! I'am a active user of this Wikia. I appriciate your good work! Although I too agree with Arjun.rajmohan on this. I too will suggest you that you can keep alternating your Background and this can make the site even creative and Updated! Thanks Alot! Akshay.somvanshi (talk) 10:05, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Re: Merchandise *Hey man I haven't gotten the chance since I've been having computer problems. I'll try to figure it out today though and continue working on it. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 20:12, April 18, 2014 (UTC) :*Hey I've been meaning to ask this for a bit, but what do we do with merchandise for just the promotions in general? For example, the new Under Armour series has a WWE Championship design. Also, there's plenty of ECW T-Shirts I can put on here, along with a few event T-Shirts (like November 2 Remember and Barely Legal). Just wondering where these go. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 22:27, April 25, 2014 (UTC) :*Alright, and I know I'm just making sure we don't miss any of the merchandise. They took the CM Punk Under Armour shirt down (though thankfully I found it.) I got free time so I'll be working on adding pages. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 23:08, April 25, 2014 (UTC) :*Hey do you think I can change the name of the British Bulldog Spiked Collar shirt? The name doesn't really fit any of the other shirts on here. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 19:49, May 2, 2014 (UTC) :*Either British Bulldog "Spiked Collar" T-Shirt or British Bulldog Spiked Collar T-Shirt. Having the legends in the name sounds a bit awkward. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 19:54, May 2, 2014 (UTC) :*Great, thanks. The name had been bothering me for a bit. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 19:58, May 2, 2014 (UTC) :*I uploaded unused images? Hold on, let me check which ones you're talking about, I don't remember uploading anything unless they were to a page. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 18:45, May 4, 2014 (UTC) :*Yeah I'm honestly not sure which ones you're talking about, I know I uploaded the SMW championships and the plaques and a few other stuff but I can't see anything else, unless it's older than a week. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 18:52, May 4, 2014 (UTC) :*Oh wow, that was a while ago! Just out of curiosity, what were the pictures of? BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 18:54, May 4, 2014 (UTC) :*Yeah I hardly even remember adding images to the Toy pages, let alone those. Go ahead and delete them if you want. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 19:10, May 4, 2014 (UTC) :*Hey man, I've tried adding tabs linking to Justin Credible's and Lance Storm's merchandise pages on the The Impact Players T-Shirt, but for some reason it doesn't let me. It might be a dumb mistake I'm making, but do you know if there's anyway to do this? BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 04:22, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :*So the shirt pages can't have more than one tab? What about shirts for other tag teams, or even the event t-shirts for some matches? Just add the tab that relates to it the most? (So the tag team merchandise page and the event page) BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 17:32, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :*Hey I noticed that on the ROH Merchandise template that Aaron Frobel (Michael Elgin) is incorrectly listed on there. Could you fix the link so it goes to Aaron Frobel/Merchandise (though keep the name Michael Elgin?) BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 04:47, June 16, 2014 (UTC) :*Same thing with Austin Jenkins (Adam Cole). Could you do the same thing with him, keeping his ROH name in the template though? Thanks. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 05:03, June 16, 2014 (UTC) :*Sorry to bother you again, but also can you add ReDRagon/Merchandise, Kyle O'Reilly/Merchandise, and Bobby Fish/Merchandise to the ROH Merch template? Thanks. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 07:09, June 16, 2014 (UTC) :*Hey okay, last 4 things to add to it since I missed a shirt the first time around. The Decade/Merchandise, Jimmy Jacobs/Merchandise, Roderick Strong/Merchandise, and BJ Whitmer/Merchandise. Thanks. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 20:52, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Removing images *How can I remove an image? I just uploaded a photo and now I want to remove it because I'm afraid I may have broken a rule. Thanks. CEDJunior (talk) 15:55, April 19, 2014 (UTC) :*Never mind. I figured out how to replace a photo with another one, and I just did it! Crisis averted! CEDJunior (talk) 16:56, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Rosa Mendes Image Gallery *You uploaded photos of Alicia Fox into Rosa Mendes' image gallery. There are three photos of Alicia from the WM30 photoshoot. CEDJunior (talk) 15:35, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Name Change *Can you change the name of the 1st Mariner Arena page to Baltimore Arena, please? I can't do it for some reason. LoyalCenaGirl (talk) 06:14, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :*Would also like to suggest Scooby-Doo! Legend of WrestleMania be moved to Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery. This is what it's called at w:c:ScoobyDoo:WrestleMania Mystery as well as Wikipedia:WrestleMania Mystery and what WWE.com calls it. Also wondering if it would be okay to design a template to put on the pages of Wrestlers in the film that will link to their animated depiction's pages. Was thinking for the link section at the bottom. talk2ty 06:05, April 23, 2014 (UTC) :*Hey Dean27. I'm just a newbie to the wiki and I was wondering how you put like sources on the texts? Thx :*I can help with all the Theme songs that need created. D-Pacian (talk) 14:50, April 29, 2014 (UTC)D-Pacian :*Hey Dean, can you change Greed 2001 to WCW Greed? (to make it consistent with WCW Sin) SoftcapSoldier (talk) 14:37, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Theme Songs *Where am I supposed to post the infobox copy and paste at? D-Pacian (talk) 13:35, May 1, 2014 (UTC)D-Pacian :*How do I put links in the pages?D-Pacian (talk) 14:20, May 7, 2014 (UTC)D-Pacian :*How do you make bold letters? I want to make the theme song pages look the best they can, like you said.D-Pacian (talk) 15:51, May 7, 2014 (UTC)D-Pacian NXT Summer Shoot *Deleted this page, if you have any questions I'll be on Skype and will explain it to you. - Wagnike2 (talk) 13:04, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Correct Format *Hi Dean, I am a active User on this page and was blocked from editing some weeks ago. The reason given was "Incorrect Format". So i just wanted to have a Tutorial for the Correct format. :*Thank you, Akshay.somvanshi (talk) 07:56, May 10, 2014 (UTC) WWF World Women's Tag Team Championship *Hey, why did you make this page when there's already one? WWF Women's Tag Team Championship. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 19:15, May 10, 2014 (UTC) *Ah okay, it was 12 minutes since last edit so I figured you were done with it, my bad. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 19:21, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Text To Display *Hey there Dean. Thanks for the Tutorial, it helped alot. Thanks. I had another doubt regarding The Text To display. How are you supposed to change it? Thanks again. And I have edited some pages like The Shield, Dean Ambros, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns. Please see if they are correctly edited. I think the info. Boxes pictures have to be updated. Please see through. Thanks Akshay.somvanshi (talk) 09:30, May 11, 2014 (UTC) *Hey Dean! I would also like to know how to change the Text to Display as it feels important for Raws and Skamdowns which become titled as "show followed by date results". Doesn't look nice. Can you teach us how?. Thanks Dean! Arjun.rajmohan (talk) 16:54, May 19, 2014 (UTC) AWA previous and next event *Sure. I didn't even notice they were missing. Nudeviking (talk) 11:46, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Cities *Hey Dean, just letting you know that I'll gladly help edit any new cities you want expanded on. Noticed you've made a considerable number of them so I'll try and do as many as time permits me to. The 7th Scribe (talk) 14:24, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Small formatting question *Hey, just a small question. When a match ends in a no contest, should it read "Wrestler 1 fought Wrestler 2 to a no-contest" or rather "Wrestler 1 vs. Wrestler 2 ended in a No Contest"? BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 22:02, May 14, 2014 (UTC) RE: Text To Display *Text to Display is the way a Written text is displayed. Example I write "Smackdown May 12" , how do i make the hyperlink say just Smackdown instead of the whole details. Akshay.somvanshi (talk) 17:49, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Hey *Can you keep a special eye on the site this weekend? Just to look for any bad edits/vandalism. I'll be out of town and won't be able to check in on it. Your help is greatly appreciated. - Wagnike2 (talk) 03:06, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Re: WWE Images *The images are straight from WWE.com. CEDJunior (talk) 14:19, May 31, 2014 (UTC) :*I go on the link to the photos and remove the "styles/photo_large/public/" from the link before I save them. CEDJunior (talk) 14:25, May 31, 2014 (UTC) :*Got it. CEDJunior (talk) 14:36, May 31, 2014 (UTC) RE:Help *Sure. What's this project you've got in mind? Nudeviking (talk) 01:28, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :*Sure, I'll get started on the Ice Ribbon stuff. Nudeviking (talk) 12:56, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Cleanup Coding *Hey Dean, I found that reference code but don't know how to properly delete it. Here is the page that has it and maybe some more. [1] :*Edit 1: Sorry, forgot to leave my signature here and I figured out how to pretty much do it now. MPTrilogy27 (talk) 02:39, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Just wanted to stop by and say Hi and to thank you for the work you do WWEFanatic91 (talk) 23:00, June 8, 2014 (UTC)WWEFanatic91 Released wrestlers Hey Dean, with the release of the ten WWE talents today. Should the WWE templates be deleted from their pages? Also, their names should be deleted now from those templates since they are released plus the website has them on the alumni page instead of the current roster page. If you want me to do anything of this then I'll do it for you. Thanks. MPTrilogy27 (talk) 19:15, June 12, 2014 (UTC) *Alright then, I'll give you the list very soon after i'm done deleting the templates from their pages. Enjoy the game though lol. List of released WWE talent Here is the list of WWE talent that needs to be deleted from the WWE templete whenever you get to it: *Drew McIntyre *Jinder Mahal *Aksana *Curt Hawkins *Theodore Long *Camacho *Brodus Clay *Evan Bourne *Yoshi Tatsu *Marc Harris (referee) *JTG :The page explaining this is here if you're interested. This actually has me wondering... could we have a page, or perhaps a section within WWE's article (sub page?) where we link to all these 'inside WWE' release announcements and chronologically arrange all the release announcements? :I better go RIP the 3MB page... a sad day. talk2ty 01:52, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Vandalism There is someone messing up some pages! Name is Googleknight. Told Wagnike about it too. MPTrilogy27 (talk) 18:36, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Around? Hey if you are around today, can you sign onto Skype? I want to ask you a question or two. If not, not a big deal. - Wagnike2 (talk) 15:21, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Event Page Format Questions I had a couple questions regarding pages for events and wanted to know if there were any preferred formats regarding the following: *Tenses in the results. I've seen both "Hulk Hogan defeats Ox Baker" and "Hulk Hogan defeated Ox Baker" in various pages and wanted to know which of the two is preferred as I add in more event pages. *Photos Is it better to have the photos on the main page for the event or a separate gallery for images? Again, I've seen both styles. Nudeviking (talk) 01:39, June 16, 2014 (UTC) If the image is not named the same and is not currently on the page it is hard to know if it is actually on the site or not Images Hey Dean, when you save an image, like anything merchandise images, can you save the full size picture instead of the thumbnail? It looks much better when at full size, and we're one of the only, if not the only place that collects all the merchandise for a wrestler/tag team/stable/event/promotion, so it's important to make sure the quality of the pictures is at the highest it can be. Now I'm not sure if the Aces & Eights merch is still on the TNA Shop or if you found it like that, but in the future can you please save pictures in their full size? Thanks BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 19:25, June 20, 2014 (UTC) *Oh and for the merch, I'm free today so I'll work on those. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 19:27, June 20, 2014 (UTC) *Well fair enough for TNA, but personally I think it's best to have the images full size. But yeah I'm working on those now. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 19:33, June 20, 2014 (UTC)